


为你而生，为你而战，为你而死

by black_f73



Category: Terminator Salvation (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73





	为你而生，为你而战，为你而死

#1  
心脏移植手术之后Marcus变得比以往更加沉默了，对于自身的认知变得比他想象的要困难得多，他寥寥的表情也变得更加的少了，有时候视线移向John的时候，眼睛里的东西更像是一个机器而非人类所应有的方式，John觉得他知道这是为什么，Marcus正在由半个人类变成半个机器，这听起来像是一回事，但事实上并非如此。  
尽管科学在最初的时候就告诉过人们大脑才是掌管运作所有记忆思想智慧情感的那个器官，但人文的传承让心脏更接近于某种精神崇拜，就好像某天Marcus给Star讲过的那个童话，关于一个稻草人寻找心脏，认为得到心脏就能变成人类的故事，John在很小的时候听过，有些模模糊糊的印象，但这个故事真正属于的是Marcus童年的那个时代，John不认为后者是会给小孩子讲故事哄他们睡觉的那种人，他讲只是因为他在想这个，John想正是Marcus身为人类的那一半在否认着他还有一半是人类的事实。

#2  
爆炸声震耳欲聋，爆炸声总是震耳欲聋，因为他们总是靠的太近，John在确认所有人都撤离后引爆了炸弹，他殿后，而Marcus则在右侧帮他挡下一个突然冒出来的自杀式攻击，每到这个时候Marcus甚至都有点庆幸自己没有心脏，否则那粒脆弱的器官迟早有一天会被这位反抗军领袖弄出毛病来，不是吓的就是气的，像其他人那样。爆炸的热浪卷上他们的皮肤，出逃的路线被锁死了，Marcus把John抱在怀里跳下不远处的一个深井，之后的世界就像是感知隔绝，只剩下坠落，比想象中还要长的坠落，长到人类柔软的肌肉和脆弱的骨头在这样的坠落中碰触地面时势必会摔得粉身碎骨，Marcus只能牢牢的蜷裹住John，像保护内脏那样蜷裹住他，以求能用后背去承受全部的撞击，或许下坠的距离并没有那么长，John只是难得的听之任之让Marcus把他的脸压在他的胸口上，他想起Kate曾经形容过的，人类的心脏，异常强大，而现在那个位置只有轻微的马达声传出来，微弱的电流代替血液在此间穿梭，像是某种巨大的空洞，却引起John胸腔里跳动着的强烈的共鸣。

#3  
Marcus尝起来像是战场焚烧过后的味道，尘硝和血锈，John猜他对后者有着很大一份贡献，一根钢条扎穿了他的小腿，鲜血流过皮肤的感觉异常鲜明，但疼痛却只是一个距离很远的模糊的概念，他不知道自己为什么要这么做，在这样一个时刻，他用了很长的时间去为此寻找一个答案，然而行为是冲动下的产物，一旦真的这么做了，才发现这其中甚至不存在任何一个问题。  
Marcus像是John吻他一样的回吻着John，像是肾上腺在血管中催生出的最原始的渴求，高空坠落的巨大冲力撞断了他的皮肤，支撑着他的也许无坚不摧，但包裹着他的仍然是仿造人类而制的柔软和脆弱，还有血液从裂口中不断渗出，极为真实，这些当初为了让所有人，甚至连Marcus本人都毫不怀疑自己是人类的构成，在此时显得如此的精细而又全然的无谓，就像他抵在John大腿上的灼热欲望，他们跌落在一个深井里，战损未知，爆炸毁掉了唯一的出口，他们对离开这里全无头绪，但欲望就像是从庆功宴上溜出来，在远离人群的地方抽支烟，只要愿意，随时都能回去，Marcus觉得John能让他如此的相信这一点，就好像绝境只是按下暂停去完成一件期望已久的事，他突然明白那些仰望着的人是以怎样的心情相信着说出愿意为他去死，而John Connor，这个男人，甚至连欢愉都如此的专注而坚定，他的呼吸灼热的散落在Marcus的皮肤上，像是在测试人造皮肤上传感器的精密程度。Marcus将自己深深的埋在John的身体里，而那颗曾属于他的心脏在咫尺之外以一种共通的节奏有力的律动着。

#4  
Marcus曾经想过这其中有多少虚伪的成分，他把自己的心脏交给John，而John接受了它，反抗军的领袖，有太多人需要他活下去，这一切的意义远远高于一个半机器半人关于自我意识的微小纠结，何况他们最终都会活下来，Marcus猜这对所有人来说大概都是一个意思，虽然不会有人把他当做机器间谍，但他也终究不是一个彻底的同伴，这一切更像是在满足某种英雄主义的期待，甚至包括他自己，Marcus不需要任何意义上的拯救，两方的战争对他来说已经丧失了最根本的含义，如果他做了什么，仅仅是因为John，他想John活着，想追随他，只因为他让他如此专注而坚定的相信这件事本身，而他也最终将认识到，这些事并不是大脑或是心脏或是任何一个确实存在或是仅仅象征着某种人类而非机器所有的器官，他们只是零散的构成了他，构成了Marcus Wright，拥有John Connor的心脏，愿意为他而生，为他而战，为他而死。


End file.
